capitulo 27 de gakuen alice
by NOE chan1
Summary: esta es la continuacion del anime pero no sera todo igual
1. Chapter 1

VAPITULO#27 DE GAKUEN ALICE

Depues de que Mikan ayudara a Hotaru a llevar sus cosas a su nueva acitacion volvió con Jinno-sensei para acabar el examen que por cierto aprovo con 90 puntos cuando Jinno-sensei le dio el examen salto de alegría. Salio de la clase dando saltitos de alegría y cantando tarareando

Natsume y Ruka estaban caminando hablando de sus cosas cuando se les acerco Mikan.

-Hola te vs mut alegre Mikan – dijo Ruka un poco sonrrojado por ver la hermosa sorrisa de Mikan.

Mikan no dijo nada les enseño el examen sonrrio de una manera mas hermosa aun el gran examen con sus 90 puntos

-Me alegro por ti BAKA- dijo Natsume con una pequeña sonrisa(vamos mejorando antes no sorreia)

-Natsume sabe te ves mucho ma sguapo cuando sorries y ahora me voy Narumi-sensei me a dicho que valla para hablarme sobre una cosa adiós.

Y asi mikan se fue, una vez mikan se fue por completo Ruka volteo a ver a Natsume nunca lo había visto tan sonrrojado parecía en su mundo.

-Hey!-dijo Ruka pero Natsume no respondia las palabras que salieron de la boca de mikan ¨te ves mucho mas guapo cuando sonrries¨ le retumbaban e la cabeza.

Al dia siguiente en clase todos estaban esperando al profesor Natsume se haia pasado toda la noche soñando con Mikan y por eso esa mañana estaba de un estupendo humor hechemos un viatacito al sueño de Natsume

En el sueño de Natsume

"Natsume estaba entrando en su habitación ocmo era de estrella espacial era muy grande entro en su recamara y allí estaba ella con una bata de lo mas sexi que Natsume se pudo imaginar que mikan se pondría

-Que haces aquí?-dijo natsume sorprendido pero con un toque de alegría

-Quera verte Nat-su-me-dijo coqueta acercándose lentamente a Natsume.

-Porque querías verme?-dijo el super sonrrojado por lo cercas que estabe de mikan volteando a otra parte para que no se notara su sonrrojo-

-no lo adidinas?-dijo con voz sensual enrredando los brazos en el cuello de natsume-

-N-n-n-no- dojo el tartamudeando no se podía creer que una chica fuera capaz de dejar al gran Hyuuga Natsume.

-Pues es ovio por que te amo con locura mi natsume-dijo esas hermosas palabras con sus hermosos largos la linda y sexi Mikan

-Yo tambie te amo mi Mikan-dijo el muy feliz pero cuando estaban apunto de besarse natsume se despertó de ese gran sueño quedándose con las ganas"

-Hola a todos buenos días!-dijo Mikan

Algunos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla pues su imagen se veía un poco cambiada Hutaru sonrrio levemente ante el canvio de Mikan.

Natsume no volteo a verla continuo leyendo su menga por que no sabia si se sonrrojaria al ver a Mikan por tanto no se havia dado cuenta de su canvio de imagen.

Mikan se dirijio a su asiento y les dijo a Natsume y a Ruka:

-Que les parece me queda bien el pelo asi o mejor con las dos colitas, Mikan tenia en pelo suelto pero en vez de tenerlo liso lo tenia a tirabuzones

-Ye queda micho mejor así Mikan-Dijo Ruka un poco sonrrojado por ver a Mikan así se veía realmente linda en serio además su pelo brillaba con los reflejos del sol

-Y ati Natsume que te parece-le dijo ilucionada la castaña-

Natsume aun seguía leyendo su manga y no loa había visto todavía pero cuando volteo a verla se quedo sorprendido por lo linda que estaba el era de todo la clase incluido Ruka el que ma linda veía a Mikan

Natsume intento disimulas su sonrrojo y no tartamudear al decirle a la castaña la respuesta.

-No te queda mal del toso lunares-dijo el intentando ponerse serio

-Gracias por el alago Nat-su-me-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy hermosa en la que Natsume sin darse cuenta se envolvió completamente recordando aquel sueño cuando estaba apunto de besar esos tenatdores labios color rosado.

PDV DE NATSUME

Se beia tan hermosa

Asta ahora nunca

La bi tan hermosa

Hoy la he mirado con

Unos hojos diferentes no se que me

Pasa tengo unas ganas imensas

De besarla y abrazarla

No se porque

La quiero en mis brazos

No entiendo el

Sueño que tuve

Yo no estoy enamoorado

De Mikan

Espera Miakn desde cuando pienso

En su nombre que

Me esta pasndo

No entiendo nadqa

FIN DEL PDV

Mientras a Natsume se invadía en sus pensamientos Ruka decidió algo una decisión uy difícil para el veamos que decisión toma Ruka

PDV DE RUKA

Yo amo a mikan

Pero Natsume la ama mas

Que yo es mas

La necesita para mi es al

Sol por la mañana

Para natsume es el

Sol sibre la oscuridad

Pero es demasiado

Orgulloso como

Para aceptar sus

Sentimientos tengo que

Hacer algo para que

Se de cuenta de que

Ama aMikan y que

Ella le corresponda

Porque se que ella

Ama a Natsume solo es uqe

No se a dado

Cuenta aun de ello pero que

Podría hacer

FIN DEL PDV

En eso mismo instante entro Narumi sensei sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días mis amores tengo una noticia que ddarles-Dijo todo feliz el profesor muy feliz como siempre.

-Os comunco que dentro de dos semanas habrá un baile para celebrar nuestra felicidad esto ha sido idea de Mikan

En cuanto narumi dijo eso todos los del salón volteanon a ver a Mikan.

-Esque pensé que seria una buena idea hacer una pequeña celebración en la que poder divertirnos todos juntos-dijo ella sacando la lengua y poniendo una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tiene razón al final de la celebración habrá una especie de baile lento para las parejas asi que niños tendrán aunque no es obligado invitar a una persina espacial a bailar y al final de ese baile se decidirán al rey y la reina del baile es decir a ña major paraja-dijo el llendose y dejando al profesor sustituto-

Perfecto are que esos dod bailen juntos pero primero tengo que hablar con Natsume-pensu Ruka.

Al terminar las clases Ruka le pidió a Natsume que dieran un paseo los dos Natsume acedió y los dos amigos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al árbol de sakura

Natsume que sientes por Mikan?-le pregonto Ruka a Natsume llendo al grano

-Nada es una tonta-dijo el sorprendido

-Se que no es asi estas enemorado de ella aunque no te des cuenta la quieres deves reconocerlo de lo contrario nunca seras felis yaoru dime estas enamorado de Mikan cierto- dijo ruka serio

-Es cierto en verdad la amo pero hasta aore no quería aceptarlo la quiero en mis brazos no puedo aguantar mas mis sentimientos hasta sueño con ella pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi.-dijo el un poco triate

-Eso no lo sabras asta que no se lo preguntes-le contesto su amigo

-No se como decírselo nunca me había sentido asi cualquier xica de la academia se desmallaría con que yo siquiera le mirara pero ella es diferente además no soy bueno en esas cosas de declaraciones no se que decirle-contesto Natsume.

-Dime todo lo que amas de ella-le dijo ruka ne tono alegre

-Pues amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, amo con las ganas que alluda a un amigo,su alegría,amo su personalidad,su ropa interior infantil que le da gracia alos motes que pongo,amo las ganas que le pone a algo para alludar a un amigo,amo su vatentia,como me grita cuando la enojo-dijo el con tono expresivo-

-Amigo lo que tu tienes es verdadero amor – dijo ruka sonriendo

A lo dijo natsume se sorrojo mas

-Bueno tienes que decírselo an ten del baile para las parejas para que podais bailar juntos-dijo ruka

-Cuando-dijo el

-Pues esperala bajo este harbol yo me encargra de que venga de acuerdo-dijo Ruka emocionado

-Esta bien cuento con tigo y gracias-dijo el alegre

-De nada bueno me voy adar de comer a los animales te bienes?-le preginto Ruka a Natsume

-Clara vamos- asi los dos amigis se fueron a los establos a dar de comer a los animales.

Cunado llegaron allí se encontraron con Mikan y con Hotaru

-Hola chicos- dijo la hermosa Mikan dando de comer a un conejo

-Hola Mikan-chan-dijo ruka sonrriendole

Natsume se quedo en shoc por ver a la hermosa Mikan después de averle confesado a ruka sus sentimientos hacia Mikan pero le notaba algo diferente a Mikan al mirarla muy pero que muy observador tanto que la despistada de Mikan se ido cuenta de que la miraba de esa ofrma.

-Que tanto me ves Natsume-dijo ella un poco seria

-Que te hiva a estar viando yo niña tonta,fea,inútil con calzones infantiles, que no se entera de nada-dijo Natsume gritándole a Miakn y poniéndose muy agresivo con ella.

-Natsume no me lo puedocreer solo te hice una pregunta no hacia falta que me las respondieras así-dijo con sus ojos brillosos con ganas de llorar enverdad le había dolido lo que natsume le havia dicho.

Se fue corriendo lejos de los chicos y de Natsume.

-Natsume en verdad eres tonto sabes encima que ella se….-dijo Hotaru ne tono triste pero no acabo la frase.

-Encima que ella se que Ruka confundodo

-Pues que Mikan se va ha hir a vivir a estadon unidos se ve que uno de sus presidentes se ha interesado en ella cuando le dijeron que aparte de anular se había descubierto que podi poner barreras por eso se va esta noche pensabe decíroslo después pero ahora se hira con sta mal recuendo tullo natsume-dijo ella gritando lo ultimo que dijo

Natsume salió corriendo en busca de Mikan quería disculparse

PDV DE NATSUME

Soy un completo y absoluta

Idiota no se porque

Le dije esas

Cosas tan crueles

A la pobre

Mikan que después del lio con

Hotaru es ella la que

Se tiene que hir y

Yo en vez de decirle que la

Amo le digo esas cosas

Tan horribles en verdad

Me odio a mi mismo

Tengo que encontrarla

Pedirle perdón suplicarle

Que no se balla yo la quiero quiero que

Este a mi lado

Mikan Mikan perdóname

Te amo

FIN DEL PDV


	2. mikan lo siento

CAPITULO 28 MIKAN LO SIENTO

Espero que les guste este capítulo de mi historia Natsume le confesara su amor a Mikan descúbranlo leyendo.

Bueno sigamos.

Natsume corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a mikan i así pedirle perdón

Estuvo un buen rato buscándola por toda la academia por los bosques, las clases, el centro de la ciudad pero nada hasta que de repente vio a Anna y a Nonoko que

Paseaban las dos juntas Natsume se dirigió hacia ellas

-Anna-chan Nonoko-chan han visto a Mikan?-dijo Natsume respirando por lo

Cansado que estaba de tanto correr.

-Pues creo que la vi camino de su dormitorio-dijo Nonoko mirando sorprendida a Natsume el cual no dijo nada y se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Mikan.

PDV DE NATSUME

Mikan espérame ya voy

FIN DEL PDV

Cuando Natsume llego al edificio de los de una estrella subió corriendo las escaleras

Hasta llegar a la habitación de Mikan

-Toc…toc…toc-llamo a la puerta Natsume

-Quien es?-pregunto Mikan desde dentro

-Mikan soy yo Natsume tenemos que hablar-dijo natsume con voz de cansancio

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo por favor vete-le dijo ella

-No me iré de aquí hasta haber hablado contigo y voy a entrar!-dice el abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Mikan y ve que estaba haciendo la maleta.

-Te dije que te fueras!-le grito Mikan furiosa a Natsume

-Pero Mikan déjame explicarte…-no pudo terminar la frase pues Mikan le interrumpió

-No Natsume ya estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías pensaba que después de todo

Lo que hemos pasado juntos éramos amigos pero veo que no es así

E estado con tigo te he apoyado e arriesgado mi vida por ti pero yo para ti no soy nada y estaba equivocada y ahora si me disculpas debo ir al despacho del director para arreglar lo papeles del traslado me voy esta noche-dijo mikan con una mirada seria pasando por el lado de Natsume.

Natsume la miraba con una mirada triste por lo que su amada Mikan le había dicho

PDV DE NATSUME

Ella tiene razón e sido malo con Mikan

Después de todo lo que

Ha hecho ella por

Mí que no había hecho

Nadie yo la he tratado así

Ya es oficial soy

La peor persona del mundo

Y esa mirada con la de mí

Amada mikan me miro me penetro dentro

Del corazón como ninguna

Otra mirada en mi vida

Era como si me estuviera

Diciendo adiós para siempre

Será cierto no la

Volveré a

Ver nunca más

Nono quiero me niego pero

Yo no puedo hacer nada

Mikan

FIN DEL PDV

BAMOS COM MIKAN EN EL AVION

-Mikan espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día-dijo Narumi que había acompañado a Mikan al aeropuerto.

-Si yo también lo espero-dijo Mikan abrazando a narumi y subiendo al avión.

AQUÍ TERMINA NI CAP ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO EN MUCHO TIEMPO PERO ESQUE TUBE UN PROBLEMILLA COM MADRE Y ME CASTIGO SIN ORDENADOR HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	3. la esperare

LA ESPERARE

En el cap anterior

BAMOS COM MIKAN EN EL AVION

-Mikan espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día-dijo Narumi que había acompañado a Mikan al aeropuerto.

-Si yo también lo espero-dijo Mikan abrazando a narumi y subiendo al avión

LA ESPERARE

Havian pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que Mikan se fue.

Pero la Clase estaba como apagada sin ella, hacían falta sus risas, sus rabietas, sus locuras hacia falta Mikan.

Pero al que más se le noto la ausencia de mikan fue a Natsume, volvió a ser como antes, no sonrreia nada estaba no solo serio sino triste el vacio que mikan hizo desaparecer havia vuelto en el momento en que se fue de su lado no estaba solo serio sino también triste.

Ruka su mejor amigo lo noto y decidió hablar con el.

-Natsume te apetece salir a dar un paseo-dijo Ruka sonriendo amable

-Como sea-dijo el de ojos carmasi con un tono triste y serio

Los dos amigos estaban caminando había un silencio incomodo

-Natsume que te pasa?-pregunto su amigo preocupado

-Aun lo preguntas ya deverias saber-dijo el serio

-La extrañas verdad-dijo Ruka para hir al grano ya que sabia que a Natsume no le gustaba andarse con rodeos

-Si pero no solo eso sino que a demás de haberse ido no se ha ido con un buen recuerdo de mi-dijo Natsume serio y triste mirando al suelo

-Cuando vulevas se lo explicaras-dijo Ruka

-Pero y si no vuelve y si se enamora de laguien o peor aun y si le pasa algo-Dijo Natsuem triste y preocupado

-Pero la pregunta es ¿la vas a esperar?-dijo Ruka serio

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Natsume confundido

-Quiero decir que si no te enamoraras de nadie hasta que vuelva, que la apoyaras y rogaras a Kami que no le pase nada y confiaras en ella para que no se enamore-Dijo Ruka sonriendo

-Si lo are la esperare-dio el un poco mas animado –Gracias-

-De nada –dijo Ruka sonriendo al ver a su amigo mas animado

-Pero a lo mejor se queda a vivir en estados unidos-Dijo natsume mirando al suelo

-A si se me olvido Imai me dijo que mikan le conto por telefono que regresaría en 6 años que despiste he-Dijo Ruka nervioso por como podía reaccionar el azabache

-Ruka como se te ha podido olvidar decirme algo tan importante-dijo Natsume golpeando a su amigo-

-Je, je perdona-dijo Ruka arrepentido

-Bueno la esperare durante estos seis años-dijo Natsume decidido

-Valla se ha hecho tarde, hasta mañana-se edspidio Ruka

-Si adiós-respondio natsume

Los dos amigos se dirigieron cada un a su habitación

Veamos como le va a mikan

Estaba con el presidente en una ceremonia hacien su trabajo de guardaespaldas con un chico de su edad que era su compañero

-Todo despejado por aquí-dijo Mikan dirijiendose al chico

-Y por aquí también-contesto el chico con una hermosa sonrisa era un chico con el pelo castaño anaranjado con los ojos verdes esmeralda y un pendiente en la oreja derecha(muy mono no creen aunque nadie le gana a Natsume pero pensara Mikna lo mismo)

-Me alegro de que seas mi compañera Mikan-Le dijo el chico amble y con una hermosa sonrisa-

-Lo mismo digo Jake-dijo Mikan correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-Bueno aun queda asta que se acabe la ceremonia hablame de ti-dijo el curioso

-Pues no hay mucho que contar estudiava en gakuen alice donde corri muchas aventuras tardaría mucho en contártelas todas-dijo ella sonriente

-Valla deves de añorar ese lugar-dijo el chico

-Pues un poco pero nunca me rindo-dijo ella decidida

-Valla eres increíble-dijo Jake alavandola

-Gracias-dijo ella amable

Termino la ceremonia y los dos se fueron con el presidente vivian con el solo que en una habitación distinta (Los dos en la misma habitación 0.0!) y en camas separadas

Al dia siguiente Mikna y Jake tenían el dia libre y como Jake era de estados unidos decidió llevar a Mikan a hacer turismo por la ciudad

-Tienes mucho entusiasmo eso me gusta-dijo Jake dándole un helado a mikan

-Je, je gracias-dijo ella sonriente

-Bueno a donde me llevaras haora? –pregunto ella impaciente

-Pues que tal se te da patinar sobre hielo?-pregunto Jake

-Pues no se me da mal-presumio ella

-bien iremos a patinar te parece-dijo Jake

-Sisisisisisisisis!-grito mikan contenta y entusiasmada

Estabanlos dos en una pista y hielo patinando juntos sonaba música y el D.J les decía lo que tenian que hacer

-Bien chicos y chicas haora deveis coger a esa persona especial por que es hora de las lentas-dijo el D.J

Mikna estaba a punto de salir de la pista cunado Jake le cojio del brazo

-No quieres bailar va a ser divertido –Dijo el con una sonrisa

Mikan le sonrrio y empezaron bailar muy juntitos los dos, asi paso su dia libre

Y se fueron a dormir ya que mañana había trabajo

Y asi paso un año entero desde que mikan se fu de gakuen alice

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAP PORFIS DEHENME SUS REVIEWS NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA Y GRACIAS SE DESPIDE NOE-CHAN MIMAMA ME DEJO SUBIRLO DE MILAGRO


	4. Chapter 4

UN TIEMPO ENTRE AMIGOS

En gakuen alice

-Ruka solo ha pasado un año y parecen mil-dijo natsume histérico

-Tranquilízate solo quedan 5 años-dijo Ruka en un intento de calmar a un natsume alterado

-5 años como si fuera poco-dijo Natsume serio

-Bueno ten paciencia volverá vale-dijo Ruka sonriente

-Esto es frustrante no dejo de pensar en ella ni un segundo aunque me da igual mis notas ha bajado porque solo pienso en ella solo quiero saber que está haciendo-dijo Natsume aun más histérico

-Bueno, bueno intenta distraerte-dijo Ruka

-Como?-pregunto Natsume

-A ver ya se! Han abierto un nuevo salón de videojuegos por que no vamos-dijo Ruka sonriendo

-Me parece bien-dijo Natusme y así los dos amigos se fueron a pasar un rato juntos (he pensado que como natsume y ruka nunca tienen sus momentos que se diviertan como amigos)

Una vez en el salón de videojuegos

-Te reto al juego de las carreras-dijo Ruka desafiante

-Prepárate para perder-dijo Natsume para ponerse a jugar

Los dos se pusieron a jugar y iban empatados hasta que a Ruka se le ocurrió una idea cuando estaban a punto de acabar la carrera Ruka sonrió malicioso

-Me pregunto si Mikan se estará besando con alguien ahora mismo-dijo Ruka con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Quehhhhhh!-grito Natsume se estrello y Ruka gano la carrera

-Eso es trampa-dijo Natsume molesto en plan amistoso

-Todo vale en el amor y la guerra y en este caso son las dos-dijo Ruka sonriendo

-Gracias me hacía falta distraerme-Dijo Nastume sonriente

-De nado-dijo Ruka alegre de que su amigo se lo hubiera pasado bien

-Pero no vuelvas a decir que mi Makan se esta besando con otro-dijo Natsume molesto

-Estaría en todo el derecho ni es tuya ni siquiera sois amigos-dijo Ruka serio

-Gracias por recordármelo-dio Natsume sarcástico

-Natsume hablemos en serio tu y Mikan nunca fuisteis amigos tu no es que la trataras muy bien-dio Ruka serio

-Lo sé-dijo natsume mirando al cielo

-Desde cuando te gusta?-pregunto Ruka curioso

-Adivina-dijo Natsume

-Haber…ya se! Creo que tu la ignorabas hasta que organizo el partido de quemados desde entonces la tuviste mas en cuanta-dijo Ruka

-Acertaste o eso creo-dio Natsume

-Como que eso creo?-pregunto Ruka

-Pues desde ese día no sabía porque pero sentí un calor en mi corazón eso era el amor peor entonces ni sabía lo que sentía así que como tenía necesidad de hablar con ella la molestaba pero me di cuente de que la amaba cuando Reo me secuestro ella arriesgo su vida por mí nunca me dejo fue la primera persona aparte de ti que aun sabiendo mi pasado por lo que la dijo Reo no le importo siguió a mi lado aunque yo le dijera que no, pero si no era para discutir no podía hablar con ella así que la molestaba para llamar su atención-dijo Natsume siendo honesto

-Valla-dio Ruka sorprendido jamás natsume había hablado tanto de u tirón tendría que estar muy enamorado

-Que?-pregunto Natsume sin comprender la reacción de su amigo

-Nada, un acosa mas fuiste tu el que le lanzo la manzana a Mikna en aquella obra verdad?-pregunto Ruka

-Quieres que te sea sincero?-dijo Natsume

-Si-contesto Ruka

-Pues fue un reflejo porque me moría de celos-Dijo Natsume con sus dos manos en la nuca

-Lo sabia –Dijo Ruka

-Entonces si sabias para que preguntas-dijo Natsume

PASO UN AÑO MAS DESDE QUE MIKAN SE FUE


	5. Chapter 5

VAPITULO#27 DE GAKUEN ALICE

Depues de que Mikan ayudara a Hotaru a llevar sus cosas a su nueva acitacion volvió con Jinno-sensei para acabar el examen que por cierto aprovo con 90 puntos cuando Jinno-sensei le dio el examen salto de alegría. Salio de la clase dando saltitos de alegría y cantando tarareando

Natsume y Ruka estaban caminando hablando de sus cosas cuando se les acerco Mikan.

-Hola te vs mut alegre Mikan – dijo Ruka un poco sonrrojado por ver la hermosa sorrisa de Mikan.

Mikan no dijo nada les enseño el examen sonrrio de una manera mas hermosa aun el gran examen con sus 90 puntos

-Me alegro por ti BAKA- dijo Natsume con una pequeña sonrisa(vamos mejorando antes no sorreia)

-Natsume sabe te ves mucho ma sguapo cuando sorries y ahora me voy Narumi-sensei me a dicho que valla para hablarme sobre una cosa adiós.

Y asi mikan se fue, una vez mikan se fue por completo Ruka volteo a ver a Natsume nunca lo había visto tan sonrrojado parecía en su mundo.

-Hey!-dijo Ruka pero Natsume no respondia las palabras que salieron de la boca de mikan ¨te ves mucho mas guapo cuando sonrries¨ le retumbaban e la cabeza.

Al dia siguiente en clase todos estaban esperando al profesor Natsume se haia pasado toda la noche soñando con Mikan y por eso esa mañana estaba de un estupendo humor hechemos un viatacito al sueño de Natsume

En el sueño de Natsume

"Natsume estaba entrando en su habitación ocmo era de estrella espacial era muy grande entro en su recamara y allí estaba ella con una bata de lo mas sexi que Natsume se pudo imaginar que mikan se pondría

-Que haces aquí?-dijo natsume sorprendido pero con un toque de alegría

-Quera verte Nat-su-me-dijo coqueta acercándose lentamente a Natsume.

-Porque querías verme?-dijo el super sonrrojado por lo cercas que estabe de mikan volteando a otra parte para que no se notara su sonrrojo-

-no lo adidinas?-dijo con voz sensual enrredando los brazos en el cuello de natsume-

-N-n-n-no- dojo el tartamudeando no se podía creer que una chica fuera capaz de dejar al gran Hyuuga Natsume.

-Pues es ovio por que te amo con locura mi natsume-dijo esas hermosas palabras con sus hermosos largos la linda y sexi Mikan

-Yo tambie te amo mi Mikan-dijo el muy feliz pero cuando estaban apunto de besarse natsume se despertó de ese gran sueño quedándose con las ganas"

-Hola a todos buenos días!-dijo Mikan

Algunos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla pues su imagen se veía un poco cambiada Hutaru sonrrio levemente ante el canvio de Mikan.

Natsume no volteo a verla continuo leyendo su menga por que no sabia si se sonrrojaria al ver a Mikan por tanto no se havia dado cuenta de su canvio de imagen.

Mikan se dirijio a su asiento y les dijo a Natsume y a Ruka:

-Que les parece me queda bien el pelo asi o mejor con las dos colitas, Mikan tenia en pelo suelto pero en vez de tenerlo liso lo tenia a tirabuzones

-Ye queda micho mejor así Mikan-Dijo Ruka un poco sonrrojado por ver a Mikan así se veía realmente linda en serio además su pelo brillaba con los reflejos del sol

-Y ati Natsume que te parece-le dijo ilucionada la castaña-

Natsume aun seguía leyendo su manga y no loa había visto todavía pero cuando volteo a verla se quedo sorprendido por lo linda que estaba el era de todo la clase incluido Ruka el que ma linda veía a Mikan

Natsume intento disimulas su sonrrojo y no tartamudear al decirle a la castaña la respuesta.

-No te queda mal del toso lunares-dijo el intentando ponerse serio

-Gracias por el alago Nat-su-me-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy hermosa en la que Natsume sin darse cuenta se envolvió completamente recordando aquel sueño cuando estaba apunto de besar esos tenatdores labios color rosado.

PDV DE NATSUME

Se beia tan hermosa

Asta ahora nunca

La bi tan hermosa

Hoy la he mirado con

Unos hojos diferentes no se que me

Pasa tengo unas ganas imensas

De besarla y abrazarla

No se porque

La quiero en mis brazos

No entiendo el

Sueño que tuve

Yo no estoy enamoorado

De Mikan

Espera Miakn desde cuando pienso

En su nombre que

Me esta pasndo

No entiendo nadqa

FIN DEL PDV

Mientras a Natsume se invadía en sus pensamientos Ruka decidió algo una decisión uy difícil para el veamos que decisión toma Ruka

PDV DE RUKA

Yo amo a mikan

Pero Natsume la ama mas

Que yo es mas

La necesita para mi es al

Sol por la mañana

Para natsume es el

Sol sibre la oscuridad

Pero es demasiado

Orgulloso como

Para aceptar sus

Sentimientos tengo que

Hacer algo para que

Se de cuenta de que

Ama aMikan y que

Ella le corresponda

Porque se que ella

Ama a Natsume solo es uqe

No se a dado

Cuenta aun de ello pero que

Podría hacer

FIN DEL PDV

En eso mismo instante entro Narumi sensei sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días mis amores tengo una noticia que ddarles-Dijo todo feliz el profesor muy feliz como siempre.

-Os comunco que dentro de dos semanas habrá un baile para celebrar nuestra felicidad esto ha sido idea de Mikan

En cuanto narumi dijo eso todos los del salón volteanon a ver a Mikan.

-Esque pensé que seria una buena idea hacer una pequeña celebración en la que poder divertirnos todos juntos-dijo ella sacando la lengua y poniendo una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tiene razón al final de la celebración habrá una especie de baile lento para las parejas asi que niños tendrán aunque no es obligado invitar a una persina espacial a bailar y al final de ese baile se decidirán al rey y la reina del baile es decir a ña major paraja-dijo el llendose y dejando al profesor sustituto-

Perfecto are que esos dod bailen juntos pero primero tengo que hablar con Natsume-pensu Ruka.

Al terminar las clases Ruka le pidió a Natsume que dieran un paseo los dos Natsume acedió y los dos amigos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al árbol de sakura

Natsume que sientes por Mikan?-le pregonto Ruka a Natsume llendo al grano

-Nada es una tonta-dijo el sorprendido

-Se que no es asi estas enemorado de ella aunque no te des cuenta la quieres deves reconocerlo de lo contrario nunca seras felis yaoru dime estas enamorado de Mikan cierto- dijo ruka serio

-Es cierto en verdad la amo pero hasta aore no quería aceptarlo la quiero en mis brazos no puedo aguantar mas mis sentimientos hasta sueño con ella pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi.-dijo el un poco triate

-Eso no lo sabras asta que no se lo preguntes-le contesto su amigo

-No se como decírselo nunca me había sentido asi cualquier xica de la academia se desmallaría con que yo siquiera le mirara pero ella es diferente además no soy bueno en esas cosas de declaraciones no se que decirle-contesto Natsume.

-Dime todo lo que amas de ella-le dijo ruka ne tono alegre

-Pues amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, amo con las ganas que alluda a un amigo,su alegría,amo su personalidad,su ropa interior infantil que le da gracia alos motes que pongo,amo las ganas que le pone a algo para alludar a un amigo,amo su vatentia,como me grita cuando la enojo-dijo el con tono expresivo-

-Amigo lo que tu tienes es verdadero amor – dijo ruka sonriendo

A lo dijo natsume se sorrojo mas

-Bueno tienes que decírselo an ten del baile para las parejas para que podais bailar juntos-dijo ruka

-Cuando-dijo el

-Pues esperala bajo este harbol yo me encargra de que venga de acuerdo-dijo Ruka emocionado

-Esta bien cuento con tigo y gracias-dijo el alegre

-De nada bueno me voy adar de comer a los animales te bienes?-le preginto Ruka a Natsume

-Clara vamos- asi los dos amigis se fueron a los establos a dar de comer a los animales.

Cunado llegaron allí se encontraron con Mikan y con Hotaru

-Hola chicos- dijo la hermosa Mikan dando de comer a un conejo

-Hola Mikan-chan-dijo ruka sonrriendole

Natsume se quedo en shoc por ver a la hermosa Mikan después de averle confesado a ruka sus sentimientos hacia Mikan pero le notaba algo diferente a Mikan al mirarla muy pero que muy observador tanto que la despistada de Mikan se ido cuenta de que la miraba de esa ofrma.

-Que tanto me ves Natsume-dijo ella un poco seria

-Que te hiva a estar viando yo niña tonta,fea,inútil con calzones infantiles, que no se entera de nada-dijo Natsume gritándole a Miakn y poniéndose muy agresivo con ella.

-Natsume no me lo puedocreer solo te hice una pregunta no hacia falta que me las respondieras así-dijo con sus ojos brillosos con ganas de llorar enverdad le había dolido lo que natsume le havia dicho.

Se fue corriendo lejos de los chicos y de Natsume.

-Natsume en verdad eres tonto sabes encima que ella se….-dijo Hotaru ne tono triste pero no acabo la frase.

-Encima que ella se que Ruka confundodo

-Pues que Mikan se va ha hir a vivir a estadon unidos se ve que uno de sus presidentes se ha interesado en ella cuando le dijeron que aparte de anular se había descubierto que podi poner barreras por eso se va esta noche pensabe decíroslo después pero ahora se hira con sta mal recuendo tullo natsume-dijo ella gritando lo ultimo que dijo

Natsume salió corriendo en busca de Mikan quería disculparse

PDV DE NATSUME

Soy un completo y absoluta

Idiota no se porque

Le dije esas

Cosas tan crueles

A la pobre

Mikan que después del lio con

Hotaru es ella la que

Se tiene que hir y

Yo en vez de decirle que la

Amo le digo esas cosas

Tan horribles en verdad

Me odio a mi mismo

Tengo que encontrarla

Pedirle perdón suplicarle

Que no se balla yo la quiero quiero que

Este a mi lado

Mikan Mikan perdóname

Te amo

FIN DEL PDV


End file.
